Ballista
The Ballista is a bolt-action sniper rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II ''and ''Call of Duty: Strike Team. It was first seen in the Multiplayer reveal trailer. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign The Ballista is unlocked at the start of "Fallen Angel". It can also be found in "Cordis Die". Multiplayer The Ballista is the sniper rifle with the fastest scope-in time at 0.35 seconds (versus the 0.40 of the other rifles). The Ballista is also the only sniper rifle to use the iron sights, through an attachment. Being a bolt-action sniper rifle, it is most comparable to the DSR 50, but trades off lower damage and multipliers for a faster fire rate, slightly faster aim down sights time, faster movement when scoped (44% as opposed to 40%), a minutely faster movement speed (96% as opposed to the other sniper rifles' 95%), lower sway, and two more rounds in the magazine. Unlike the other sniper rifles, however, crouching or going prone will not decrease sway. The damage multipliers of this weapon allow for a one-hit-kill anywhere from the head and shoulders down to the upper and middle torso. The suppressor is a viable attachment if the player prefers stealth as it will give the player more silent shots and less muzzle flash (however, the bullet trail is still present), in addition to not showing up on enemy radar when firing, with the cost of slightly lower damage multipliers, meaning the lower arms and middle torso are no longer one-hit-kill areas. The Iron Sights attachment offers a choice for those who enjoy an aggressive role in sniping, as it is far more suited to close-quarters gameplay than the scoped counterpart. There is very little sway with this option, and even if taking a long shot cannot be avoided the player keeps his ability to hold his breath whilst aiming, for more accurate fire. After the patch 1.13, the rate of fire of Ballista was reduced from 51 RPM to 47 RPM. Zombies A Ballista with the Iron Sight attachment appears in the Zombies map Origins available of the wall for 500 points or can be dug up with a Shovel. It performs similarly to the Kar98k in that it is relatively effective on early rounds, but on later rounds the player will need to score a headshot to kill a Zombie. When Pack-a-Punched it becomes the Infused Arbalest. It comes equipped with a 10-round magazine, more reserve ammo, and an ACOG scope attachment, although it can be Pack-a-Punched again to remove the ACOG scope and replace it with Iron Sights. In this upgraded form the Ballista is much more effective, remaining a one-shot headshot kill until approximately round 30, even without Double Tap II. Attachments *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 2) *Ballistics CPU (unlocked weapon level 3) *Variable Zoom (unlocked weapon level 4) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 5) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 6) *ACOG Sight (unlocked weapon level 7) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Dual Band Scope (unlocked weapon level 10) *Iron Sight (unlocked weapon level 11) Gallery Ballista BOII.png|Ballista in first-person view. Ballista Bolt Cycling BOII.png|Cycling the bolt. Ballista Reloading BOII.png|Reloading. Ballista Scope Reticle BOII.png|Scope reticle. Ballista Iron Sight BOII.png|Iron Sights of the Ballista. Ballista Iron Sight ADS BOII.png|Aiming down the sights. Ballista CODST.png|The Ballista in Call of Duty: Strike Team. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The bubble in the scope's spirit level will respond to most character actions including running and reloading, but does not respond when the player character lowers their weapon at certain points in the campaign. *The Ballista uses .338 Lapua rounds, according to the Ballistics CPU, and the magazine. *If the Ballista is chosen as the primary weapon in multiplayer, the player will chamber a round, unfold the stock, and take off the safety in one motion. *In the campaign, the default scope of the Ballista does not function properly; when aiming with the scope the scope model will not appear, instead the view will simply zoom in and the first-person player and gun model will disappear. **If the Ballista have been chosen as a primary weapon, it may appear colored in its original scheme for a second, before switching to the alternative camouflage which have been chosen. *Made by Hobo Commando MP, in Bavaria, Germany, according to the magazine and miniscule writing on the upper-right facing side of the receiver. *"Royce & Wesley" can be seen written on the scope. *The Ballista's serial number is "00040212". *If the Iron Sight is selected as an attachment, "RS" can be seen written on the iron sights. *In the Multiplayer reveal trailer, the Ballista is classed as "semi-auto". *The Ballista has an unusable, folded bipod. Call of Duty: Strike Team *The Ballista is automatically given a Suppressor to kill silently. Video Demonstration Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Strike Team Sniper Rifles